Til the Stars Fall From the Sky
by Blessed Entropy
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are archangels in heaven. Due to her position as the Angel of Innocence, Kagome has taken a vow of chastity. What happens when she falls in love with the Angel of War and breaks her vow? One shot


Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, and your feedback and reviews would be much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or the song "Til the Stars Fall From the Sky" which was the inspiration for this song. Song lyrics are bolded.

_Love is like a wisp of smoke; transparent and elusive. It's there, taunting you with its presence, but can never be captured and held. It's a fleeting thing, touching the hearts of many only to move on to brighten another's life for what seems like a brief moment. Let me tell you a story young ones; a tragic history of a truly forbidden love._

_Scores of years ago in heaven, the Gods employed two archangels among their ranks. Like black and white these angels were two polar opposites. The female angel symbolized purity, hope, innocence and love. The male symbolized war, strength and awesome masculine beauty. But as fate and physics always seems to go, no matter how opposite they were, these beings managed to fall in love with one another, much to the chagrin of the Gods._

Kagome, the female archangel, had lustrous curly black hair that fell to her lower back. Bright sapphire eyes shone brilliantly when she was happy, but oh woe is the one who happened to cross her. Those shimmering orbs turned stormy gray blue in her fury, the color of the raging sea in a tempest. Her body was straight from a Renaissance painting, curving in all the right places. Pale creamy skin glowed radiantly, making her the very picture of loveliness. Such a kind and naïve personality had she in good temperament, and when she was angry, the skies protested with hail and wicked thunderstorms. It was those eyes which held so much warmth and love for all beings made her a favorite among the heavens and the Gods. As she was the angel of untainted innocence and hope, she had taken the vow of chastity that was demanded of her. That vow was sacred to her position and her being as such an angel.

Her partner was none other than Sesshoumaru, an angel bred purely for war, which he lived up to quite well. Shining silver hair fell to his thighs in glimmering glory, framing a body that was toned to flawlessness. Tawny golden eyes, as twin suns, stared out at his surroundings. However much those orbs resembled the warmth of the sun; they contained no such thing resembling the heat that emanated from the sun daily. His height was impressive indeed, intimidating opponents and he towered over Kagome at her five foot six inch stature. Sesshoumaru was quite simply, to many that knew him, cold-blooded and emotionless. Or so everyone believed, as he would naturally have a marred reputation. His position as the archangel of war in charge of heaven's armies ensured that he had seen so much death on the battlefields, lost so many comrades in arms that he found himself unable to feel. As feared as he was, many of the angels went out of their way to avoid Sesshoumaru. He never was one for friends and sentiments, but after witnessing the brutal murdering of his mother early in his life, he was never the same again.

For nearly two millenniums, these angels worked together without too much of a problem and as time wore on, the two came to realize how much they loved one another. Both knew that because of Kagome's vow, such a relationship was forbidden and kept their blossoming love a secret from the Gods. Kagome was the only one that Sesshoumaru opened up to; the only one who could get his eyes and face to express emotions, for otherwise he had the social skills and warmth of a very large icicle. Soon she became his world, his life, his joy, and his love. Everything built up to one fateful night when innocent Kagome broke her vow. Try as she might, she couldn't avoid the pull that led her to Sesshoumaru, and to an eternal love. She wanted nothing to do with a life void of that love and devotion, unable to marry and have little cherubs of her own as other angels could. So, in turn, she took the plunge and broke her vow. Little did the lovers know what consequences their actions would have come the next morning. The morning after she broke her vow, Kagome woke earlier than Sesshoumaru. Stretching her sore muscles, she glanced over to her still sleeping lover. He looked so calm, so-dare she say it- innocent, that she wondered about his troubles and what made him so cold. She had never seen a war, and had never fought, nor needed to. Sesshoumaru was always there to protect her; to shield her from the bad. Softly kissing his forehead, she made her way quickly and silently to the bathroom to take a nice warm bath before he awoke.

_**I'll be with you my darling when morning is nigh. And the whispers of the night wind go past with a sigh.**_

_  
After her steamy bath, she dressed in her customary brilliant white dress, being careful not to catch the gauzy fabric on her silvery white wings. Sesshoumaru did not have wings as she did, for in battle they were most unpractical. Any enemy could cut them off with no notice, leaving him stranded and unable to fly. And that's not mentioning the horrible pain it would cause. Instead, he was able to fly using his angelic energy by forming a white cloud underneath his feet. It came and dissipated at command and while in battle he had no worries over troublesome wings. _

_**For my heart is with you always as my thoughts drift to home. And the memories I hold near me where ever I roam.**_

_  
When she finished dressing, she rejoined Sesshoumaru in his room. He had come to consciousness while she was in the bath, and found his love not by his side. Immediately alert, he stretched his aura and found her in the next room and relaxed. Lazily, he slipped on his pristine white pants, leaving his tunic on the floor. When Kagome reentered his room, he immediately went to her, concern and worry shining in his usually stoic eyes. _

_**I'll come home someday just to have you by my side. For my dreams pull me back there like the moon pulls back the tide.** _

"Is everything alright, darling?" His deep baritone sent pleasant shivers down her spine, and it played a chord deep within her heart. He was hers. She was his. They loved each other and no one could take that away. She nodded her assent.

"Yes, love. Everything is fine." 'So far,' she added to herself mentally. He knew of her vow and was vexed over what the consequences might bring for them both. All he knew was that he would die before giving her up. No one had loved him since his mother, and she had left him early in his life. Now that he knew what love was, he was willing to risk fire and brimstone for her if need be and had would readily do it twice over.

Leaning closer to her, Sesshoumaru gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately. His soft lips met hers, his tongue pleading entrance by licking her lower lip sensually. Obliging, she opened her mouth for him, only to engage him in a battle for dominance. True to his form, Sesshoumaru emerged the victor. Slowly, he pulled back, relishing her sweet taste.

_**For I will love you dear, until the seas run dry. I am yours now and forever, till the stars fall from the sky**_

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered quietly, kissing her nose.

"I love you too, my Sesshou." Smiling tenderly at her, he gathered her to his chest and held her tightly. They cuddled happily for a short while, basking in one another until a knock broke them apart. Kagome glanced fearfully at her love, and in response he held her even tighter to him, his strong arms protecting her.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru called out, voice ever steady and determined, belying none of the horrible gnawing trepidation growing in the pit of his stomach. The door slid open and the pair was met by the chief God himself, in the form of a kind elderly man. Behind him were two guard angels, Charles and Donnovan, who were in Sesshoumaru's army. The God's warm brown eyes stared sadly at the pair, whose apprehension and love was written all over their features. Appearing to steel himself for a long and difficult battle, the God spoke, soft but clear as a summer sky.

"Kagome, archangel of innocence and purity, has broken her vow. Punishment must commence immediately." At this, Sesshoumaru's golden orbs narrowed, wishing for all his worth he could protect his Kagome from this. The God spoke again. "Since you are among the favorite angels, death shall not be placed upon you for this felony. We have agreed to lessen the punishment to banishment from heaven, and you shall be reincarnated into a human body. Earth shall be your new home, Angel Kagome. Your memories will be naught but dreams, and you shall have a new life." At this news, Kagome started to sob, grasping to her beloved as tight as possible to reassure herself that he would not let her leave.

_**I'll be with you my darling when sunset fills the sky. And the echoes of the mountains are hushed by and by.**_

"_You would have been better off killing me," she whispered brokenly. Growling almost inhumanly, Sesshoumaru decided to make his opinion of this arrangement known._

"_Over my dead body," he spat out vehemently. Again, the God turned anguished eyes over to his warrior angel, before nodding to Charles and Donnovan. Each grabbed one of the angels and pulled them apart, but not without difficulty. Sesshoumaru fought like a ravaged beast who knew he was backed into a corner with no way out. "Kagome!" he screamed out, pain tearing his soul and heart to shreds as he saw her glittering silver white wings fade to black with white tips; the sign of a fallen._

"You must accept this, Sesshoumaru, struggling will only make it harder on you," declared the God. Sesshoumaru, the strategist that he was, relaxed in his captor's hold, and Kagome's soft cries of pain and sorrow were the only sound in the room. Wordlessly, the God nodded, and Charles released the still livid archangel. Turning swiftly, Sesshoumaru landed a solid fist on the side of Charles' cheek, making the guard fall back. Kagome had long since been released by Donnovan, for her only movements were her despondent sobs. Rushing to her, Sesshoumaru gathered her in his arms, this time swearing hell would freeze over before he let her go. The guards once again tried to separate to two, but could not for the lovers were hell bent on keeping the other close. "Sesshoumaru, Kagome, you must cease this! You must accept the consequences of your actions!" Sesshoumaru was the one who chose to reply. Seeing his darling's tears hurt worse than any sword or weapon heaven or hell could forge. Each one that dropped was a hammer blow to his heart and soul, shattering the walls he erected around his emotions.

"No! She is all I have, she is my world. I cannot let her go, I simply cannot! Why can you not leave us to love each other in peace, in happiness!" he pleaded. The God turned tear filled brown eyes to his most beloved angels.

"Because, when a vow is breached and broken, the laws state that punishment must follow. This has been the ways since the dawning of time. Should these laws collapse, the balance of good and evil will shortly follow. Everything happens for a reason, young one. Never forget that," the God replied patiently.

_**For as darkness fills the evening and my thoughts drift to home, I'll remember you are with me wherever I roam.**_

"_I care not for your laws; your petty excuses and reasons. The only thing I care about is the angel in my arms and I will not release her!" _

"_Then I am afraid you leave me no choice." Raising a hand towards the pair, a blazing nova of light came between them and forced the lovers slowly apart. Kagome, coming back from her despair tried desperately to get back to Sesshoumaru, but to no avail; the magic would not release her from its grasp. Sesshoumaru fought tooth and nail to get to her, only wanting to hold her in his arms, hoping this was but a nightmare. If such were the case, he hoped they would wake up soon. Unfortunately, neither of them had such luck. _

"_Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed, her voice resounding throughout heaven. Many heard it, and knew what it meant, for the anguished tone could only mean they were being separated. The pair's budding relationship was obvious to anyone with any sense. Angels everywhere took pity on the couple, especially those who had loved ones. _

_Back in Sesshoumaru's room, futile struggling was still to be had. After a short time, Kagome tired out, and resigned to trying to reach out to touch her love. Sesshoumaru tried to reach as well, only managing to touch her dainty fingertips. _

_"Please," Kagome whispered, "please don't forget me Sesshou." Tears slipped down her dark lashes and onto her pale cheeks, sadness marring her beautiful cerulean eyes. _

_**I'll come home someday just to have you by my side. For my dreams pull me back there like the moon pulls back the tide.**_

"_Never dearest, never." He replied in torment. "I shall find you, and we will be together once more. I love you Kagome. Remember me…" he trailed off as a tear slipped down his face; the very first since the passing of his adored mother._

"It is time, and we have been more than lenient," spoke the God, now reduced to a mere intruder on the angels' suffering.

"I love you my Sesshoumaru. If you cannot find me, promise me you'll love again. I shall never forget you my love." She blew him a kiss and reached to catch one of her tears. With a little added energy, it crystallized in her palm. She fused the tear gem onto the silver chain around her neck, reaching out to give the necklace to Sesshoumaru. In the background, the God began to chant the ancient words to send her to Earth. Wincing in pain, Kagome felt herself being torn from heaven, from her life as she knew it, and from her only reason for existing. The last thing she saw was Sesshoumaru's sorrowful features and the cry of "Kagome!" before she lost consciousness.

_**For I will love you dear, until the seas run dry. I am yours now and forever, till the stars fall from the sky.**_

_Sesshoumaru stood still, in an almost statuesque manner after Kagome disappeared from his sight. Not a muscle moved, not one eye blinked, nothing except the tears still coursing down his porcelain cheeks. Unseeing golden eyes stared blankly at the spot his beloved had vanished from. Some time passed before he moved; only turning to look at the necklace grasped firmly in his hand. 'Her last gift to me…' was the thought that ran through his grief-ridden mind as he gazed upon the trinket. Undoing the clasp, he slipped it around his neck, taking comfort in the feel of her unique energy residing in the tear gem. It was then that he noticed the God still standing there, watching the despondent angel with pitying eyes. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and turned away. If there was one thing he despised it was pity. _

"_Leave me." He ordered harshly, his cold façade now back in place. Instead of heeding the warning in the angel's tone, the God went up to Sesshoumaru, whose back was now turned to him, and laid a hand on his shoulder._

"_I know how you feel, but it had to be done," whispered the God softly. The kind gesture only seemed to enflame the anguished angel even more. _

"_You know NOTHING! You took her away from me, the only person who ever bothered to care for me. You took away the one thing I ACTUALLY LOVED!" was the scathing response, as he knocked the God's hand away from him. "Do not tell me that you presume to know how I feel. You know and understand nothing about me or her." With that said, he walked calmly out of his room and away from the God._

_And that is the story of the true 'Romeo and Juliet'; a forbidden love. Sadly, this is where my knowledge ends. Many stories tell of the lovers, but none come to a complete conclusion. Some say that Sesshoumaru longed for his Kagome, and searched in vain to the ends of the earth to find her reincarnation, only to waste away from despair. Others say he found her on earth, and sacrificed being immortal just to stay by her side. Different variations have her dying and going to heaven where she became a normal angel; one whom Sesshoumaru could love freely. Whatever the ending was my dears, always remember this, Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle._

_**I'll be with you my darling…till the stars fall from the sky.**_

_End Note: Yes, Sesshoumaru was very OOC. Just think though, they had been together for quite some time and in love with each other for a while. Even Sesshoumaru would be heartbroken at his love being taken from him suddenly. _

The words in bold are lyrics to the song "Till the Stars Fall from the Sky", arranged by Jay Althouse with words and music by Sally K. Albrecht.


End file.
